The objective of this project is to develop potential approaches to the therapy of brain and spinal cord injury. One approach is to limit the production or increase the degradation of chondroitin sulfate proteoglycans (CSPGs). We have demonstrated that the enzyme arylsulfatase B, which cleaves the 4-sulfate group from chondroitin sulfate only at the non-reducing end, can dramatically increase neuronal growth on substrates of chondroitin sulfate. We are now conducting experiments in collaboration with Bioaxone to determine the efficacy of ARSB in animal models of brain and spinal cord injury. We are conducting studies to understand the changes in cell motility and ECM formation in fibroblasts derived from patients with mutations in chondroitin sulfotransferases leading to Ehlers-Danlos syndrome. We hope to develop techniques to restore normal function to these fibroblasts and perhaps extend these studies to animal models of disesase.